The Untamed: Stay a Day
by YenGirl
Summary: In which Lan XiChen is determined to get to know Meng Yao better despite what gossip mongers say.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Time for a different pairing this time round. While I don't condone Meng Yao/Jin GuangYao's many crimes, I do feel sorry that he and Lan XiChen didn't get to have their happy ending. Perhaps if Lan XiChen hadn't second guessed the instant attraction between himself and the boy with the round innocent eyes, dimpled smile and humble demeanour, things might have turned out differently for them and everyone else. Hope you enjoy this little what-if :)

**Summary:** In which Lan XiChen is determined to get to know Meng Yao better despite what gossip mongers say.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for The Untamed TV series up to Episode 4. Scenes from The Untamed drama are italicised.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Untamed series is based on the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation novel which belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.

\- Story Start -

The first time Meng Yao laid eyes on Lan XiChen was in the Orchid Room, one of the study halls at Cloud Recesses.

He had heard of the two Jades of Lan, of course. They were famous for their incomparable beauty, noble bearing, exceptional sword skills and musical prowess. But while the younger brother had a cold and unsmiling disposition, the elder one... ahh!

It was as if the sun, the moon and the stars had all combined together to create this perfect being. Lan XiChen was like... like a God come to life. Well, more like a celestial maiden for he possessed the clearest complexion Meng Yao had ever seen, the fairest skin, the gentlest eyes and the kindest smile. But Lan XiChen was taller than the average maiden, his body slender yet strong and upright.

Meng Yao had an instant crush on him.

\- o -

The first time Meng Yao touched Lan XiChen was in that same room, on that same day.

_It was the start of the three month lecture and every head disciple from the other Sects had to introduce themselves and present a gift for Teacher Lan QiRen. When it was the Nie Sect's turn, young Master Nie __hurriedly set down the small cage containing the goldfinch he had captured earlier. Meng Yao picked up their gift enclosed in a metal box and followed him to the middle of the room, standing a few feet behind him as an attendant should._

_Young Master Nie bowed and introduced himself._

_"I, Nie HuaiSang, of the Nie Clan of Qinghe greet Teacher."_

_He knelt down and bowed again with his forehead almost touching the floor and then he got up, Meng Yao scrupulously copying his movements._

_"On behalf of the Nie Clan, I present Teacher with a purple ceramic cauldron," he continued before prompting Meng Yao to continue._

_With a slight bow of acknowledgement, Meng Yao introduced himself._

_"I'm Meng Yao, the Vice Envoy of the Nie Clan. I present this purple ceramic cauldron to you on behalf of Sect Leader Nie. The purple sand is ancient and solemn. It's simple and rich in quality. It's fitting to the style of Teacher Lan's lessons. I hope Teacher will look favourably on it."_

_Before he could finish, two disciples behind him started whispering and he heard the same detested words that had burned themselves into his brain even before he was old enough to understand what they meant._

_One of the many illegitimate sons of the Jin Sect Leader Jin GuangShan._

_But much, much worse because he was the son of a prostitute._

_As incomparable to the legitimate heir, Jin ZiXuan, also attending the same lecture, as Hell was from Heaven._

_"Quiet!" Teacher Lan snapped, but it was too late; the damage was already done. Meng Yao was immediately subjected to looks of speculation, sympathy or disdain from the other disciples. Worse still, the two Jade Lans were also in attendance and had heard every demeaning word._

_Meng Yao didn't care what the stoic younger brother thought, but he dreaded seeing the familiar disgust in the elder brother's eyes. He wanted to drop the box and flee right there and then. He couldn't. Instead, he kept his head lowered, digging a thumbnail in the intricate metal carvings on the box in his hands to ground himself._

_As if he could ever forget his late beloved mother's profession! It seemed to be an insurmountable stigma he could never escape from. Not in this life._

_When Lan XiChen, the famed ZeWu Jun himself stepped down from the front dais, Meng Yao trembled, wondering if he would be thrown out to prevent his unworthy upbringing from besmirching the pristine purity of the Orchid Room. To his utter astonishment, he was complimented on his capability and eloquence._

_Daring to look up, Meng Yao saw the instant Lan XiChen's pink lips part in surprise, saw the same surprise reflected in those beautiful eyes. He quickly lowered his head again, heart inexplicably racing inside his chest._

_Impossible!_

_He must have imagined that flicker of interest. No one could possibly be interested in a nobody like him, let alone someone like Lan XiChen. But it didn't end there. Lan XiChen surprised him yet again by lifting the cover of the box to look at and praise the gift. Then he replaced the cover and took the box from Meng Yao himself._

_Oh._

_For several seconds, each a tiny eternity in itself, warm fingers placed themselves under Meng Yao's, sharing the weight of the gift before the box exchanged hands. He could swear Lan XiChen's touch left tingles in its wake, causing his heart rate to double in speed. It was all he could manage to not faint on the spot in sheer delight. He managed a shaky smile and a soft 'Thank you, ZeWu Zun" and was bestowed with another gracious smile and nod._

_When the Wen clan disrupted the ceremony, Meng Yao kept quiet and stood in front of young Master Nie to protect him. Rash words between young Master Wei and Wen Chao led to a standoff with swords drawn. Meng Yao was once again, lost in admiration as ZeWu Jun played his flute Liebing, the low dulcet notes sending the swords flying up into the air and landing straight down, point buried in the wooden floor._

_With the hot headed disciples disarmed, the situation was defused. The Wen clan disciples soon marched off, leaving behind Wen Qing and her brother Wen Ning to attend the same lecture. After the ceremony ended, Meng Yao knew it was time to return to QingHe. He wasn't a student here after all. Still, he loitered outside, waiting for ZeWu Jun to finish his discussion with Teacher Lan._

_As soon as the tall, blue garbed figure came out, Meng Yao hurried over to him._

_"ZeWu Jun," he greeted with a formal salutation and bow._

_"Young Master Meng," Lan XiChen greeted with a brief bow in return. "The ceremony has ended. Why aren't you resting?"_

_"I especially came to say goodbye to you," Meng Yao replied._

_"Say goodbye?" Lan XiChen replied, sounding surprised, even dismayed. "Young Master Meng, why don't you leave after a few days?"_

_It was terribly tempting to say yes to such a gracious invitation, but Meng Yao forced himself to decline._

_"I'm just a guest disciple of the Nie Clan. It is probably best to return there soon," he stated in a monotone._

_"If that's the case, then XiChen will not ask you to stay any longer," Lan XiChen replied and offered a few words of advice about Sect Leader Nie which Meng Yao already knew, but listened to intently anyway. He was already loathe to leave this lovely place and the tall kind man talking to him._

_"I'll remember that," Meng Yao replied and took a deep breath. "A moment ago at the ceremony, it was all thanks to you that I was saved from embarrassment."_

_Taking a step back, he offered an even grander salutation and bow, only to have two strong hands stopping his arms, preventing him from bowing any lower._

_"That's too much," ZeWu Jun protested. "You and I are peers. You do not need to make such big gestures."_

_Touched by his words, Meng Yao managed a smile._

_"I'll take my leave," he said and turned on his heel._

How he wished that the man would call after him, maybe talk to him a while longer. But there was only silence as each step he took brought him further and further away from-

"Young Master Meng. Please wait."

Meng Yao stopped at once and turned around.

"Yes?"

"At least stay a day," Lan XiChen requested.

Meng Yao blinked, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"It would be exceedingly rude of me to let you leave without showing you a few notable sights of Cloud Recesses. Sect Leader Nie would be disappointed if he found out about this," Lan XiChen explained with a charming smile that did all sorts of things to Meng Yao's insides.

"He would never know," Meng Yao replied, not realising he was already walking back towards the man.

"But I would," Lan XiChen countered.

Meng Yao couldn't help smiling despite the heat rising in his face.

"In that case, I'll leave tomorrow morning," he said impulsively and watched Lan XiChen's eyes light up.

"Thank you. That would allow me to give you a proper tour of Cloud Recesses."

Meng Yao's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of imposing on ZeWu Jun for so long!"

"It's no trouble at all," Lan XiChen insisted. "I am free this afternoon and evening."

Speechless with delight, Meng Yao could only smile and bow his thanks.

"Our library contains many well known manuscripts. I will take you there this afternoon," Lan XiChen continued. "In the meantime, I will show you one of our training fields on the way to my quarters."

"Your... quarters...?" This time, Meng Yao was convinced he had heard wrong.

"Yes. I thought we might have our lunch there. I will request for another tray."

"ZeWu Jun, I really shouldn't take up your lunch hour too," Meng Yao protested. "You should dine with your uncle or brother. I will go find Master Nie..."

Xichen smiled and shook his head.

"I believe young Master Nie isn't in his room and I was going to eat alone anyway. Why not join me?"

Meng Yao stared at him.

"You - you want to dine with me? I'm just a servant..."

XiChen held up a hand

"You are an envoy from the Nie Sect," he said firmly, "as well as my honoured guest."

Meng Yao had to bite his lip to stop smiling, had to pinch his inner arm to make sure he wasn't just having some fantastic dream.

"Thank you for your kindness, ZeWu Jun."

"It would be my pleasure. This way, please."

As they walked on, they met several of the other disciples. Meng Yao was subjected to the same looks again, but they were covert ones and no malicious whispers followed, not with Lan XiChen standing beside him.

This feeling of being safe, of being protected was a new one for Meng Yao. Knowing it would last only for as long as he kept company with Lan XiChen, he made up his mind to enjoy every second of today.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want to read more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Happy New Year, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter while I try to decide how this story should end :)

\- Chapter Start -

The Hangshi, or Cold Room, reflected its owner with unfailing perfection. Clean and tastefully decorated in blues and whites, it exuded a sense of peace, safety and warmth despite its name.

"Do you like it?"

Too late, Meng Yao realised he had been openly staring around him.

"Please excuse my bad manners," he apologised, but ZeWu Jun just shook his head and smile.

"It's a beautiful place, just like its own... uh-" Mortified, Meng Yao dropped his gaze as heat traveled up his neck and into his face. Some Vice Envoy he was, putting his foot in his mouth with every sentence! If Sect Leader Nie could hear him now, he would be kicked out on the spot.

"I meant..." With his clever brain completely empty for once, Meng Yao quickly placed his hands together and bowed. Once again, two hands going under his wrists stopped him.

"Thank you," ZeWu Jun said, the warmth of his smile sending goose bumps prickling along Meng Yao's skin. "Let's eat while our lunch is still warm."

Still pink the face, Meng Yao nodded and waited for ZeWu Jun to sit before going to the cushion opposite him.

"It's just the two of us so please sit closer," ZeWu Jun requested. "That way, we don't have to shout at one another."

The square table was only three feet wide, but Meng Yao was only too happy to sit settle on one of the adjacent cushions.

Their lunch - rice, lentil soup and a selection of vegetables - was as simple and spartan as he had expected. Still, a freshly prepared meal plated on matching china was a delight in itself after growing up without luxury and oftentimes going hungry.

To be honest, they could have served leaves plucked from a tree and soup made from grass and Meng Yao would have been equally happy. What was important was the company, and the company... was _delightful._

ZeWu Jun may be Lan Sect Leader, but he addressed his guest as an equal and gave him his full attention. Meng Yao was thankful he had read up on as many things as he could, whenever he could, knowing since young that knowledge was power. He had never had the opportunity to practise his cultivation so his mind and his memory were his greatest assets, both of which he honed to the best of his ability.

All those hours spent poring over books (borrowed with or without permission) and reading materials in the dim light of a candle or even the moon were worth it. He was able to reply to ZeWu Jun's questions although he offered his opinions only when asked. Conversation was sparse as ZeWu Jun remained quiet when eating, the perfect embodiment of the many Gusu Lan rules, and an excellent host besides.

Meng Yao had to protest when his bowl was filled with choice pieces of vegetables, but was secretly delighted that ZeWu Jun used his own chopsticks to serve him. He only wished that today would never end.

\- o -

The Library Pavilion was stunning. It was a circular building and well ventilated with windows all around, individual reading tables lining the walls, and multiple shelves stocked with books. Although it was a sunny afternoon, painted blinds at the windows kept out most of the heat.

Meng Yao gravitated towards the bookshelves at once, fervently wishing that he could stay here all his life and never leave, not until he had read every single book in this place. ZeWu Jun accompanied him, graciously pausing each time Meng Yao took down a book with reverent hands to browse through it.

"Young Master Meng, you are welcome to borrow a few books if you like."

Meng Yao looked up at once.

"Oh no! Thank you for your most generous offer, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I couldn't possibly read all I want to in a single night!" He would stay up all night if he had to, but Sect Leader Lan didn't need to know that.

"I didn't mean for you to stay up," ZeWu Jun said, apparently reading his mind with ease. "Just take them with you when you leave."

Meng Yao's eyes widened.

"Gusu Lan has many of the cultivation world's rarest manuscripts, too precious for someone like me to carry around," he protested. "If I were to be lose them or be robbed, I would never forgive myself."

ZeWu Jun nodded, looking pleased at his reply.

"In that case, we have many notable works which our junior disciples have diligently copied as part of their studies. You are welcome to borrow the copies, or even keep them if you like."

Overwhelmed at the offer, Meng Yao made another bow and was again stopped.

"If you do not wish to keep them, then by all means bring them back when Sect Leader Nie has a message for me."

Meng Yao blinked. That sounded like an open invitation to visit both Cloud Recesses and ZeWu Jun again.

"Thank you for your kindness, ZeWu Jun," he managed, feeling as giddy as a girl in the throes of her first crush.

\- o -

It was almost five in the evening when they finally emerged from the Library Pavilion with three thick scrolls in Meng Yao's arms.

"Time for a well earned cup of tea," ZeWu Jun remarked and led the way to the large kitchens, already bustling with preparations for dinner. Greeting the cooks who smiled and bowed to him, he took down a small basket and filled it with a dish of tiny osmanthus cakes, a pot of tea and two teacups. The fact that the others didn't faint from shock made Meng Yao realise it was a regular occurrence.

"Teacher Lan isn't aware that I never outgrew my sweet tooth," ZeWu Jun confirmed his suspicions, the boyish twinkle in his eyes enchanting Meng Yao all over again.

They walked along a different path which led to the back portion of Cloud Recesses. A set of steps had been cut into the hillside, each overlaid with a flat white stone. At the top was an even narrower path where they had to walk close together to avoid catching their robe skirts on the bushes flanking the trail.

And then it happened - the heel of Meng Yao's shoe slipped on a mossy patch and he lost his balance.

"A-Yao!" A strong hand gripped his arm and hauled him up against a hard chest.

As the scrolls tumbled from his arms, Meng Yao looked up, lips parting in surprise at the burning concern in those eyes. Then that intent gaze dropped to his mouth and concern morphed into something else that stole the air from his lungs. He stopped breathing, heartbeat loud in his ears, and throat very dry.

It wasn't until a nearby flock of birds took flight that ZeWu Jun wrenched his gaze away, a soft pink stealing into his face. His breathing was shallow and a little faster than usual. With the palm of one hand pressed to his chest, Meng Yao could feel the rapid heartbeat within.

"ZeWu Jun?" he whispered, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Please excuse me." Head still averted, ZeWu Jun's hand closed over Meng Yao's and pulled it away from his chest before releasing it.

Meng Yao flinched and stepped back at once. It wasn't the first time that his touch was rejected. Not with his late mother's profession following him everywhere he went. He crouched down to pick up the fallen scrolls and dust them off.

"Young Master Meng?"

Meng Yao kept his eyes on the scrolls, not daring to look up.

"My apologies for touching you, ZeWu Jun," he said only for two strong hands to close around his upper arms, pulling him to his feet.

"There's nothing to apologise for," ZeWu Jun said and covered Meng Yao's hands with his. "There - will this prove to you that I don't mind?"

Unsure of what to say, Meng Yao just nodded.

"Good." ZeWu Jun smiled at him. "Now come along, it will be sunset soon."

\- o -

A few minutes later, they were seated on a small hill which afforded a stunning view of the waterfall that fed into the Cold Pool. With a sweet cake in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, Meng Yao couldn't remember a time when he felt so contented.

"Cloud Recesses is such a beautiful place," he murmured.

"Very diplomatic, as expected of a Vice Envoy. Some might call it a boring place with far too many rules." The hint of laughter in ZeWu Jun's voice made Meng Yao wonder if he meant young Master Wei of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect.

"Well, rules are necessary to enforce order and peace," Meng Yao replied. "I for one, could live here all my life."

He meant it. Any place where he was accepted and where his background wasn't brought up to be laughed and ridiculed would be Heaven to him.

"You could?"

Meng Yao turned to see ZeWu Jun staring at him and then, like before, his gaze dropped to Meng Yao's lips. Flustered, Meng Yao tore his gaze away and put down his cake and teacup on the tray.

"I... if someone wanted me to," he admitted in a low voice.

ZeWu Jun shifted closer to him and two long fingers touched his cheek, applying just enough pressure to turn him back to face that heated gaze. When ZeWu Jun leaned in even closer, Meng Yao's hands flew to grab the front of those blue and white robes, barely feeling the warmed silk against his skin.

They paused with their lips only an inch apart, warm breaths sweet with the aroma of tea and cake.

"A-Yao?" ZeWu Jun's voice held a question.

Meng Yao closed his eyes and gulped, wondering if he was dreaming.

"A-Yao." ZeWu Jun's voice deepened, seeming to contain both a command and a plea.

Opening his eyes, Meng Yao threw caution to the winds and nodded.

"Yes," he managed just before warm lips pressed against his.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

The kiss succeeded in overwhelming Meng Yao even though it was nothing more than a simple press of their lips. He had never been kissed before, let alone by the famed ZeWu Jun. It wasn't until they parted that his quick brain began working again, putting two and two together.

ZeWu Jun may be the Lan Sect leader but he was also a young man just entering adulthood. Meng Yao had heard of the circumstances surrounding the two Jade Lans' parents and knew that ZeWu couldn't be more than a handful of years his senior, putting him at twenty years old at most. In addition, Gusu Lan Sect was as famous for its Righteousness motto as it was for its three thousand plus rules. Meng Yao was quite certain that vices like liquor and promiscuity were forbidden, and sexual relations only allowed between spouses or cultivation partners.

Hence, ZeWu Jun was likely as untouched in matters of physical intimacy as Meng Yao was. He probably knew even less since Meng Yao had spent the first few years of his life in the brothel where his late mother worked.

All the above flashed through Meng Yao's brain in an instant, and was corroborated by the half hidden uncertainty in the gentle eyes gazing at him.

"That was Meng Yao's first kiss!" He blurted out before he could second guess himself. He had trained himself to be guarded at all times, to never let his true emotions be seen, to never be caught unawares, but overriding all that was a sudden wish to soothe ZeWu Jun's fears, and to test if his theory was right.

"It was?" ZeWu Jun's smile held relief and a bit of guilt. "XiChen's as well."

"Oh, but surely..."

A wry smile touched ZeWu Jun's lips as he gave a deprecating shrug.

"Righteousness isn't just our sect motto. It is our way of life and applies to every aspect of it."

Meng Yao smiled and dipped his head.

"In that case, Meng Yao is honoured."

ZeWu Jun tipped his chin up and rewarded him with another kiss.

"XiChen is as well."

Looking down, Meng Yao realised he was still clutching the latter's robes and quickly released them.

"Forgive me, I've wrinkled your clothing."

"It's fine," ZeWu Jun assured him and smoothed the material down. When he next smiled at Meng Yao, all traces of his previous hunger had disappeared and in its place was the gentle Lan Sect Leader.

"Let's finish our cake and tea, shall we? And we should enjoy what's left of the sunset before it disappears completely."

\- o -

Dusk had fallen by the time they kept back the empty crockery in the basket and left the back hills. ZeWu Jun linked their fingers together as they walked, standing close enough for their robe sleeves to brush against each other's.

When they reached the main compound, Meng Yao stopped.

"I should return to young Master Nie's guest quarters."

"Why?" ZeWu Jun looked surprised. "As far as young Master Nie is concerned, you have returned to the Unclean Realm."

"That's true," Meng Yao agreed, "but where else would I sleep?"

"With me, of course," came the prompt reply.

Meng Yao's heart skipped a beat as he stared up at him in shock. Surely he wasn't suggesting that they-

"The Hangshi has a guest room as I'm sure you noticed?"

"Oh! Of course, but..."

"No one will find out." The twinkle in ZeWu Jun's eyes once again made Meng Yao wonder if the First Jade Lan was as upstanding as everyone praised... but he told himself not to be silly. ZeWu Jun was just being an excellent host, that was all.

"Now, how about a dip in the Cold Pool before we have dinner?"

Meng Yao's heart skipped another beat.

\- o -

The water in the Cold Pool was so icy that goose bumps rose on every bit of Meng Yao's body, even on his scalp, as soon as he stepped in.

"Are you alright?" ZeWu Jun asked, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"Y-yes." Meng Yao's teeth were starting to chatter. "But it's f-freezing! Are you s-sure no one will c-come here?"

"Very sure. This spot is known only to clan elders, WangJi and myself. The elders do not come here at night and WangJi is on patrol duty. Besides, it's time for our evening meal."

The main pool which was accessible to every clan member was downstream. ZeWu Jun had taken him further up, almost to the waterfall which assured them of privacy, but made conversation almost impossible.

"Let's go over there, there's a place where we can sit down," ZeWu Jun said, bending to put his lips close to Meng Yao's ear.

Hand in hand, they waded over to some flat rocks at the further bank which provided quite a comfortable resting place. ZeWu Jun seemed at home in the water, but it was several minutes before Meng Yao's teeth stopped clattering enough for him to appreciate their surroundings.

Like everywhere else in Cloud Recesses, there was a serene beauty to where they were right now, even with the deafening sounds of the waterfall. The trees around them were inky black, but the water they sat in looked like molten silver in the moonlight.

"This place is so beautiful."

ZeWu Jun smiled at him, their fingers still entwined under the water.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, his lips touching Meng Yao's ear and making him shiver.

To Meng Yao's surprise and a little disappointment, there was no repeat of the earlier kisses they had shared. Perhaps it was true what they said about cold water dampening one's ardour...

After another ten minutes, ZeWu Jun decided Meng Yao had shivered enough and pulled him to his feet, the latter immediately blushing at the erect state of their nipples, clearing showing through the thin cloth of their inner robes. ZeWu Jun didn't seem to notice as they waded back to the other bank. He handed Meng Yao a clean towel and spare sleeping robes to change into, both of them modestly turning away to get dressed.

Meng Yao couldn't stop running his fingers down his borrowed nightwear, delighting in the feel of silk against his fingertips.

\- o -

Back in the Hangshi, the oil lamp on the low table had been lit and two covered trays awaited them.

Despite their tea not too long ago, Meng Yao's stomach growled at the sight of rice, stir fried vegetables and a savoury egg custard flavoured with mushrooms. He sat adjacent to ZeWu Jun without being prompted and enjoyed his meal to the fullest, protesting when he was once again plied with choice morsels from ZeWu Jun's chopsticks.

While they rested after dinner, ZeWu Jun played a few songs for him on Liebing. Meng Yao listened in reverent silence, completely entranced until the last few notes faded away.

"That was wonderful, XiChen-ge!"

"Thank you. Do you play as well?"

"I never had the opportunity to learn," Meng Yao replied with regret, "but I read any music book I come across."

"I could teach you if you like," ZeWu Jun offered. "I am sure you would be a quick student."

Eyes lighting up, Meng Yao placed his hands together and bowed.

"Meng Yao would be honoured for any lessons at all. Please accept my apologies in advance for any trouble caused!"

"A-Yao, please. It would be my pleasure," ZeWu Jun told him. "We can start during your next visit. That reminds me, I need to write a letter to Sect Leader Nie for you to take back."

As ZeWu Jun got up and moved to his desk, Meng Yao went to retrieve one of the scrolls he had borrowed. To his chagrin, his usually solid concentration wavered, and he had to keep pulling his gaze back from the tall figure sitting at the desk, writing with graceful, precise strokes.

It wasn't surprising as ZeWu Jun presented a stunning figure, but right this minute, he looked even better, dressed in a simple sleeping robe with his long hair let down to dry. Meng Yao couldn't help but be aware of the special privilege granted to him, seeing ZeWu Jun so casually dressed... almost as if they were already...

With an effort, he wrenched his gaze away again, knowing he was blushing.

"Are you reading, A-Yao, or have you fallen asleep?"

Meng Yao started, blushing deeper when he realised he was being watched in turn. Smiling, ZeWu Jun stood up and went to place a small scroll on the table near the door before going over to Meng Yao.

"It's already nine. I hope you don't mind having an early night."

"Not at all!" Meng Yao quickly got up. "It's been an eventful day, hasn't it?"

"It has indeed."

True to his word, ZeWu Jun led him to the guestroom and left him there after a goodnight kiss that made Meng Yao wish they could share a bed. He didn't voice out his thoughts, knowing the strict upbringing ZeWu Jun had been brought up with. Besides, they had only met for a few hours. There was time enough to see what could come of this and truth to tell, Meng Yao didn't dare hope for much.

He left Cloud Recesses the next morning after a breakfast of wheat porridge sweetened with honey, a few more kisses from ZeWu Jun, the borrowed scrolls and a message from Sect Leader Lan to Sect Leader Nie, which while not urgent, would require a reply in a month's time.

Meng Yao was also urged to stay longer at Cloud Recesses during his next visit. He thanked ZeWu Jun with a deep bow, appreciative of the offer and more than aware of the mutual attraction between them.

But there was a fiercely independent streak in him that needed to see what he could make of himself first. He wanted to prove his worth to Sect Leader Nie who has taken him in despite his background and who had ZeWu Jun's utmost respect. He wanted to advance far beyond his current status of guest disciple and Nie Sect's Vice Envoy. And as impossible as it seemed, he still longed for his father's acknowledgement, despite the many other illegitimate children he had fathered.

For now, Meng Yao hugged the knowledge of ZeWu Jun's regard to himself all the way back to the Unclean Realm and walked past the enormous gates with his head held high. This time, he found it a little easier to bear the insults from the obnoxious Captain of the Guards and the others. For the most part, he just ignored them.

After all, why should he give them any respect when they had done nothing to earn it?

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This story will have 2-3 more chapters. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

Four months later, Meng Yao set out for Cloud Recesses again. Tucked inside his robes were Sect Leader Nie's reply to ZeWu Jun and a Lan jade token wrapped in a piece of silk.

Despite the regular correspondence between them, Meng Yao missed ZeWu Jun. The past few months had been busy, but Sect Leader Nie finally realised he couldn't keep ZeWu Jun waiting for a reply any longer and approved the visit. Meng Yao was desperately grateful for a respite from the constant derogatory remarks by the Captain of the Guards. That man's behaviour was increasingly intolerable even to the extent of ignoring Sect Leader Nie's commands if they came from Meng Yao.

It was early afternoon when Meng Yao arrived at Caiyi Town. He reached the main gate of Cloud Recesses two hours later and was taken to the main building where ZeWu Jun was attending to sect matters. He was more than happy to wait at the covered walkway, letting the serene beauty of the place refresh his tired eyes and spirit.

Before long, ZeWu Jun emerged from one of the buildings, walking with graceful, unhurried strides. Meng Yao's breath caught in his throat at once; ZeWu Jun looked even taller and more beautiful than he remembered especially when he smiled, eyes lighting up.

"ZeWu Jun!" Placing his hands together, Meng Yao bowed, only to be stopped halfway. He peeped up, all too conscious of the man just inches away, the warmth of those hands permeating the thin cotton of his sleeves.

"A-Yao, why the formality?" ZeWu Jun chided with a smile.

"XiChen-ge." Meng Yao smiled back.

"Better. Let us have tea. Did you have a good journey here?"

The easy familiarity between them remained as if they had only parted a few days ago. They chatted casually as they walked, ZeWu Jun nodding to the other disciples' greetings until they reached the Hanshi. It wasn't until the door was closed and locked behind them that they fell silent, aware of being alone at last.

"A-Yao." Slowly, ZeWu Jun spread his arms.

With a pleased sound, Meng Yao rushed forward and was enveloped in an embrace that almost had him melting into a puddle at ZeWu Jun's white boots.

"I've missed you, XiChen-ge," he said, the words half muffled by blue silk robes.

"And I've missed _you_, A-Yao."

Warm fingers tipped his chin up to accept a kiss and again, Meng Yao had to wonder if his memory was failing him.

"Better than I remembered," he blurted out after a series of kisses that left his lips tingling.

"Indeed." ZeWu Jun gave a soft laugh before releasing him. "Some host I am, not even serving my guest a cup of tea before ravishing him!"

\- o -

The tea was piping hot and fragrant, the dainty cakes delicious. ZeWu Jun was polite and attentive, but Meng Yao noticed he also seemed distracted, lapsing into occasional silences with a small frown between his eyebrows.

"XiChen-ge, did I come at the wrong time?" He finally asked, making the latter start.

"Ah, my apologies," ZeWu Jun said at once with a quick smile.

"None needed, but if there's anything I can do, please, just ask," Meng Yao offered.

ZeWu Jun sighed, his eyes shadowed with worry.

"Young Master Wen paid me a visit last night," he said. "He was... very insistent about learning the secrets of our Back Mountains."

Having witnessed the man's arrogance at the welcoming ceremony a few months back, Meng Yao suspected 'very insistent' was a euphemism for something else altogether.

"Could it have something to do with the Yin Metal shards?"

ZeWu Jun's eyes widened.

"What do you know of that?"

"Not much," Meng Yao replied. "I've heard rumours that the Wen Sect is trying to find all the scattered pieces, and that a few cultivators have gone missing."

ZeWu Jun stared at him for a long, disquieting moment in which Meng Yao tried not to squirm.

"In that case, I'm glad you arrived here unharmed," he finally said.

"The Wen Sect is both powerful and merciless," Meng Yao continued. "XiChen-ge, please be careful. If Young Master Wen has already made threats, I believe they could also be planning an attack very soon."

ZeWu Jun sighed, looking pained.

"Uncle and I fear as much," he murmured.

Meng Yao placed a hand on his arm.

"Please take all precautions necessary," he urged. "Since I'm here, let me assist in any way I can."

"I shouldn't trouble a guest, but thank you." ZeWu Jun smiled, covering Meng Yao's hand with his own. "Sect Leader Nie is lucky to have a good man at his side. I confess I am envious."

Meng Yao blushed.

"But enough of serious matters," ZeWu Jun said, his eyes gaining a familiar twinkle as he stood up and gestured to another table with two guqin waited. "How about our first music lesson?"

\- o -

Seated opposite ZeWu Jun, Meng Yao listened to a brief history of the Lan Sect's cultivation with music and their use of the seven stringed guzhin.

"I borrowed my brother's quzhin since he's away," ZeWu Jun explained, indicating the dark brown, much used instrument in front of Meng Yao. "Have you played one before?"

"I've tried, but not gotten far," Meng Yao admitted. Over the past two weeks, he had spent every spare moment he could in Nie HuaiSang's room, plucking at the dusty guzhin there. Young Master Nie - probably desperate for peace and quiet - had urged him to just take it, but Meng Yao refused, citing it too valuable an item for someone like him.

ZeWu Jun started explaining the basics of the instrument and the correct placing of the fingers for different notes. He demonstrated each one and Meng Yao dutifully copied him.

"You have an excellent memory and graceful fingers," ZeWu Jun praised after a while, even reaching over to capture Meng Yao's hand to examine it closely.

"Thank you, but Meng Yao is not worthy of such praise." To his chagrin, Meng Yao found himself blushing again.

"You are too modest," ZeWu Jun told him. "That concludes our first lesson. It's dinner time now so how about a soak in the Cold Pool before we eat?"

Startled, Meng Yao glanced at the shaded window to find it was already dark outside.

"Of course." He stood up and smoothed down his robes, hoping the water wasn't as cold as he remembered.

\- o -

It was even colder. As soon as Meng Yao stepped inside the pool, his teeth started chattering and goose bumps prickled all over.

As before, ZeWu Jun held his hand and tugged him to the opposite bank. The waterfall made it impossible to chat, but neither minded, sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch as Meng Yao tried to keep his shivering to a minimum.

Despite the freezing water, he found himself almost dozing off after several late nights and a long day of travel. He started, eyes flying open when a hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's go back before you freeze."

Meng Yao was sure he was already half frozen, but as soon as they got out of the water, he was suddenly too warm. His grey inner wear turned a darker colour when wet, but ZeWu Jun's white ones turned transparent. He was beautiful from his head down to his feet... and everywhere in between.

Lost in admiration, Meng Yao stared as ZeWu Jun started stripping without turning around, a distracted frown on his face again. It wasn't until he pulled loose the ties of his inner trousers that he looked up and realised he was being gawked at.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Meng Yao exclaimed, face growing hot at being caught red handed.

"No apology needed," ZeWu Jun told him, his cheeks turning pink as he stared in turn. "I'm glad to see you approve of the... ah, view."

"Very much," Meng Yao confessed in a breathless voice. Then he realised his body was already displaying its approval in a blatant fashion and spun around with an embarrassed squeak. If it was difficult to remove wet clothes with fingers numb from cold, then it was almost impossible when said fingers were also clumsy from embarrassment.

\- o -

Hand in hand, they strolled back to the Hanshi for dinner, a delightful meal of rice, steamed fish, and tofu and mushroom soup. Again, ZeWu Jun insisted on plying Meng Yao with all the choice morsels until he protested. Meng Yao had to keep reminding himself that he was just a guest here, despite both of them dressed in matching silk nightwear with their long hair let down to dry... almost as if they were already married.

After dinner, ZeWu Jun attended to some correspondence while Meng Yao pored over a book of songs for the guzhin. It wasn't long before the latter started yawning, the beautiful calligraphy blurring before his eyes.

"It's already nine so time for bed."

Blinking, Meng Yao looked up to see ZeWu Jun crouched in front of him, smiling.

"Oh, I didn't realise!"

"Too many late nights, I think. Up you get."

Meng Yao smiled as he rolled up his scroll and allowed two strong hands to pull him to his feet.

"A-Yao, would you think it terribly forward of me if I were to ask..." ZeWu Jun hesitated, eyes darting away for a moment.

"Y-yes?" Meng Yao's heart began beating faster.

"If I were to ask you to share my bed tonight?"

Even though Meng Yao expected something similar, the scroll fell from his fingers to land on the table with a thump.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" ZeWu Jun's hopeful look turned contrite at once.

"Yes. I mean, no!" Flustered, Meng Yao bent to pick up the scroll only to have it taken from his hands and set down.

"I only wish to hold you while we sleep," ZeWu Jun explained. "That is, if... if you don't mind?"

Meng Yao smiled.

"Mind? I thought you'd never ask."

The sudden gleam in those gentle eyes was followed by a passionate kiss that turned Meng Yao's legs to jelly. Then he was taken by the hand and led to the bed where they sat down, facing each other.

With a slow, careful breath, ZeWu Jun dipped his head to touch his forehead to Meng Yao's.

"Tell me, A-Yao," he said, his voice trembling just a bit, "do you know the significance of the Gusu Lan's forehead ribbon?"

Meng Yao gulped as the cool metal piece warmed against his skin. Was he dreaming?

"Y-yes, XiChen-ge. But surely, you can't mean you..."

"Shh. I just wanted to make sure you know." With a smile, ZeWu Jun lay down and pulled Meng Yao into his arms, spooning up against him from behind.

Meng Yao lay as stiff as a board, still reeling from the significance of that gesture. Then he felt an unmistakable firmness pressing against his buttocks and gulped, his heart going to overdrive. A soft chuckle sounded above his head and those strong arms tightened around him.

"Relax, A-Yao. I won't bite. Goodnight."

With a huff of relief, Meng Yao sagged against him, smiling in spite of himself.

"Goodnight, XiChen-ge."

It was too soon.

It was too fast as well.

But it was also too late. He was already in love.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Please note that Meng Yao's second visit to Cloud Recesses in the previous chapter has been changed from two weeks later to four months later so that it happens after the 3 month lecture. There's also more action happening in this chapter, but not the romantic kind. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Meng Yao woke up to find it was daylight. He was alone in the bed which smelled delightfully of agarwood, ZeWu Jun's preferred choice of incense. Turning, he buried his face in the pillow and took a deep breath.

He hadn't imagined it after all. He had gone to sleep in ZeWu Jun's strong arms last night, feeling safer and more cared for than he had his entire life. It was the first time he had slept with anyone, discounting his early childhood when he shared a thin mattress with his mother.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Meng Yao's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. ZeWu Jun was leaning in the doorway and smiling, immaculately turned out in blue and white silk robes with elaborate silver hairpiece in place.

"XiChen-ge! Oh, what time is it?" Meng Yao scrambled to get out of bed, almost tripping when his foot got caught in the blanket. His arms were caught in strong hands and when he looked up, gentle lips pressed against his.

"Is it very late?"

"Mid morning," ZeWu Jun replied, eyes gleaming with gentle amusement.

"That's disgracefully late! Meng Yao is embarrassed!" Blushing, Meng Yao tried to bow and was stopped.

"Don't be. You slept very soundly last night which meant you needed the rest."

Meng Yao stared at him.

"Oh. Did... did I snore?"

Giving a soft laugh, ZeWu Jun shook his head.

"No, you're a quiet sleeper which is lucky for me," he teased. "You didn't even wake up when I left the bed. How many late nights have you been keeping?"

"A few," Meng Yao admitted, delighted that one person in this world cared about his well being. A kiss was dropped on his hair and his hands squeezed before they were released.

"Now that you're up, get dressed and have some congee. Then I will take you to see Teacher Lan."

"Of course, XiChen-ge." Meng Yao dragged his fingers through his hair, fervently hoping it didn't look as messy as it felt. In contrast, ZeWu Jun's hair looked like black silk against the blue of his robes.

ZeWu Jun paused at the doorway and looked back.

"Do you need any help with your hair?"

For the second time since waking up, Meng Yao found himself blushing, finding the images his mind came up with incredibly intimate.

"Meng Yao shouldn't take up anymore of ZeWu Jun's time and will dress as fast as possible!"

"Very well." ZeWu Jun looked regretful as he left.

Smiling to himself, Meng Yao whipped off his inner wear and put on his own robes at top speed before attending to his hair.

\- o -

Teacher Lan was as unsmiling as Meng Yao remembered from four months ago. He just nodded when Meng Yao greeted him with a deep and formal bow. Meng Yao might have felt awkward if not for ZeWu-Jun nodding his head at a familiar purple ceramic cauldron sitting on Teacher Lan's desk.

Despite his reticence, Teacher Lan listened intently when XiChen-ge shared Meng Yao's concerns about the Wen sect. He was questioning Meng Yao on where he had heard the rumours when they heard a commotion outside. There was the sound of running footsteps and then a disciple burst into the room.

"Sect Leader, Teacher Lan, forgive the interruption. A large group of Wen soldiers are marching here from Caiyi Town, led by Wen Xu!"

The three of them stood up at once.

"How long before they arrive?" ZeWu Jun asked.

"Less than half an hour."

ZeWu Jun turned to Meng Yao.

"A-Yao, it looks like your fears have come true sooner than expected."

"XiChen-ge, please allow me to help in any way I can."

"In that case," Teacher Lan spoke up, "help XiChen gather all our ancient manuscripts and leave Cloud Recesses."

"Uncle," ZeWu Jun protested. "I am sect leader, I will not abandon our home."

Teacher Lan shook his head, his face sterner than Meng Yao had ever seen it.

"XiChen, I cannot allow our leader to fall into the hands of the enemy."

Meng Yao's eyes widened as ZeWu Jun fell to his knees and brought his hands together.

"Uncle, I beg you, please save yourself. It is my duty to stay here and fight. It would be shameful of me to flee."

Teacher Lan bent to stop his bow before dropping to his knees as well.

"Listen to me," he said urgently. "Our sect leader _must_ remain safe. Our precious manuscripts and documents _must_ remain safe. Only then will Gusu Lan sect survive this attack."

Meng Yao had never seen ZeWu Jun look so stricken, tears filling his eyes. Then he uttered a choked sound and pulled his arms free before bowing until his forehead touched the floor.

"Forgive me for deserting you, uncle."

"Get up, child. I hope that WangJi doesn't return either. I will feel better knowing that you two are safe. Now, go!"

Meng Yao could hear more shouts and the pounding of feet outside. He went to tug on ZeWu Jun's arm.

"XiChen-ge, let's go. We haven't a moment to lose."

"Vice Envoy Meng, I am trusting you to stay by his side."

Meng Yao released ZeWu Jun's arm and bowed low.

"Meng Yao will not abandon ZeWu Jun and will guard him with his life," he vowed.

Teacher Lan gave an approving nod.

"Go get our documents and leave. Do not return until you are sure it is safe," he ordered and left the room without waiting for a reply.

"XiChen-ge!" Meng Yao pulled on ZeWu Jun's arm again - he was much heavier than he looked - until the man stood up, his face pale but resolute.

Ignoring the ordered chaos around them, they hurried to the Library Pavilion. The doors were flung open and a few disciples were already clearing the shelves and stacking the books into baskets.

Striding to one section, ZeWu Jun opened a secret door which showed a staircase leading down into a darkened room. As the disciples carried the books down, Meng Yao looked around the beautiful library, his heart aching at its imminent destruction.

"A-Yao, this way, please." ZeWe Jun led him to the centre of the room where a high circular shelf held about a dozen or so scrolls, wrapped in silk.

"These are our most important manuscripts," ZeWu Jun explained, passing Meng Yao a cloth bag. "We have to move quickly."

"Yes, XiChen-ge." Meng Yao took each scroll from ZeWu Jun and stacked them neatly inside the bag.

There were more shouts coming from outside, announcing that the Wen soldiers had arrived at the main entrance.

"XiChen-ge, we have to go now!" Shouldering the bag, Meng Yao grabbed a reluctant ZeWu Jun's arm and pulled him out the door. The sounds of fighting were louder and he feared that any moment now, they would come face to face with Wen soldiers. He was never more thankful for his photographic memory as he led the way until they reached the path that led to the back of Cloud Recesses.

It was then that ZeWu Jun stopped and turned around. Meng Yao followed his gaze, horrified to see black and red clad soldiers pouring into the main courtyard and cutting down the Lan disciples who confronted them. Even from afar, they could hear the clashing of swords and cries of pain.

"No..." ZeWu Jun breathed, his eyes wide with horror. He shook off Meng Yao's hold and started back.

"XiChen-ge, no! You can't go back!" Meng Yao was hampered by the heavy bag, but he grabbed ZeWu Jun's arm and held on with all his strength.

ZeWu Jun turned to him, his face filled with anguish.

"A-Yao, how can I live with myself if I don't defend my home?" His voice shook.

"I know, but you must. _Please._" Meng Yao cast about for the words to say, knowing he had no hope of overpowering ZeWu Jun if it came down to physical strength. "You promised your uncle you would escape! I promised him I would help you! We have to save the scrolls!"

ZeWu Jun wavered, looking like he was in actual pain. He squeezed his eyes shut before giving a nod, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You are right," he said hoarsely. "Let's go."

They hurried to the stone steps cut into the hill only to stop once they reached the top. Half a dozen Wen soldiers blocked their way, all of them with swords drawn.

For a tense moment, no one moved. Then Meng Yao grabbed the bag from his shoulder and thrust it at ZeWu Jun.

"XiChen-ge, please go," he said, his voice shaking. "I... I will hold them off."

He had no idea how he would even do that without a sword, but ZeWu Jun's life was more important than his own.

"A-Yao, don't be silly." In contrast, ZeWu Jun's voice was steady as he looked down at him, eyes glittering in a pale but calm face. He drew his sword Shoyue and stood in front of Meng Yao. "This won't take long."

It didn't.

ZeWu Jun moved almost faster than Meng Yao's eyes could follow although he didn't even blink. Shoyue appeared as nothing more than streaks of deadly silver and the Wen soldiers dropped like flies. Meng Yao was so enthralled he failed to notice the two soldiers coming up the steps behind him.

Then ZeWu Jun stabbed the last soldier and turned around, eyes widening in alarm.

"A-Yao, look out!"

Moving on instinct, Meng Yao threw himself to the side, landing painfully on one arm as ZeWu Jun lunged forward, stabbing one of the soldiers in the chest. The soldier fell back against his comrade's sword arm so that his sword ran through ZeWu Jun's left thigh instead of his stomach.

"XiChen-ge!" Meng Yao scrambled up, ignoring the throb in his arm and ribs as he stared at a crimson stain spreading on ZeWu Jun's white trousers.

"I'm fine." ZeWu Jun took a step and stumbled.

Ignoring his own bruises, Meng Yao shouldered the bag of scrolls and grabbed ZeWu Jun's arm, slinging it over his shoulders. He staggered a bit under the taller man's weight.

"I've got you. Let's go," he said.

They picked their way around the dead soldiers and stumbled along the narrow path. The bushes on either sides tore at their robe skirts, but they ignored them and pressed on.

Through a haze of pain and burning lungs, Meng Yao just focused on putting one foot in front of the other until ZeWu Jun pointed up ahead.

"There," he said through gritted teeth. "Take hold of my forehead ribbon."

With his free hand, Meng Yao caught one end of the long white ribbon. To his surprise, the bushes in front of him melted away to reveal a small opening. They stumbled towards it and entered a cave the size of a small room.

"We'll be safe here. Only those wearing the Lan forehead ribbon may enter." ZeWu Jun's voice was raspy and he was leaning against Meng Yao heavily.

Meng Yao lowered them onto the ground none too gently, legs trembling with the effort of supporting both their weights. The bag of scrolls fell onto the ground, but he paid no mind to it.

ZeWu Jun's robe skirts were stained red with blood and his face white with pain, even in the dim interior of the cave.

"Forgive me, XiChen-ge," Meng Yao whispered, feeling near tears. "I promised to protect you. Instead, you had to save Meng Yao's life."

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'm horrible at writing fight scenes so please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Warning:** May contain trigger for injuries and blood which tend to trigger myself so I don't know why I'm even writing this...!

\- Chapter Start -

ZeWu Jun stared at Meng Yao, stunned.

"No, A-Yao," he protested. "It wasn't your fault I got injured. I was careless."

Meng Yao shook his head.

"No, you weren't, XiChen-ge. I should've noticed them coming instead of just staring at you."

ZeWu Jun's eyes softened and he reached out to clasp Meng Yao's shoulders.

"A-Yao, as an experienced swordsman, I shouldn't have gotten injured so easily. But when I saw them right behind you... I just panicked."

Meng Yao gulped as more tears filled his eyes. Anyone else would have pointed their fingers at him, but ZeWu Jun didn't blame him for it.

"Come here."

Meng Yao shuffled forward and was pulled into a tight hug. He gasped when his side gave a sharp twinge and ZeWu Jun released him at once.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

Meng Yao shook his head.

"You _are_ hurt. Where?"

Shaking his head again, Meng Yao took a deep breath and ignored that same twinge. Now wasn't the time to expect comfort, but to give it and be useful.

What were a few bruised ribs compared to a deep stab wound?

"I'm fine, XiChen-ge. It's you who are injured."

He looked around when the faint sound of trickling water caught his attention.

"Have you been to this cave before?"

"Uncle brought WangJi and me here once, many years ago."

Meng Yao went to look around and found a small stream of water running down the rocks in the far corner of the cave. The water was was clear and cold - a godsend. Pulling up his outer robes, he tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his inner robe and wet it with the water. Then he went back to kneel beside ZeWu Jun.

"Please allow me to clean your wound, XiChen-ge."

"Ah, what would I do without you, A-Yao?"

Meng Yao couldn't help smiling at that.

"Your spiritual core is powerful enough to heal your wound unaided," he dared to chide. "All I can do is clean away the blood."

He had to take care of himself since young, and read every single book he could lay his hands on, regardless of its contents. He wouldn't call himself a Healer, but was proficient in dressing wounds and cuts providing they weren't life threatening. He even knew how to make a few herbal remedies.

Too bad there weren't any plants in the cave, medicinal or otherwise. He would have to check their surroundings a bit later if the wound got infected.

ZeWu Jun stretched out his left leg, knee bent to keep the back of his thigh up off the ground. Blood had soaked into the upper half of the trouser leg. He pulled loose the ties and between the two of them, managed to pull off the trousers. ZeWu Jun's inner trousers were knee length and thankfully, loose enough to be rolled up.

Despite the grave situation they were in and the coppery smell of blood, Meng Yao couldn't help noting the muscled thighs and graceful line of those long, pale legs. Forcing his attention to the task at hand, he set about cleaning the wound carefully.

ZeWu Jun clenched his jaw and didn't utter a sound except for his harsh, pained breathing. His leg jerked once or twice and Meng Yao stopped each time to apologise.

"Don't apologise, A-Yao, please. I know you're being as careful as you can."

"I am. Just a bit more," Meng Yao promised and tore off another long strip of cloth from his inner robe to bandage the wound. He tied off the ends before straightening up with a sigh of relief. His back was aching in addition to his bruised side, sweat dotted his brow and his hands were stained crimson.

"Thank you, A-Yao. You saved my life."

Meng Yao had to smile at that.

"I just cleaned your wound, XiChen-ge," he said and stood up, wincing when his ribs gave another throb. His knees were also protesting from kneeling on the hard ground. "I need to wash up."

Seeing the small trickle of water turning red beneath his hands, he hoped this wasn't one of the sources of water that fed into the main waterfall of the Cold Pool. After drying his hands on his robe skirt, he went back to ZeWu Jun who was staring at the half hidden entrance.

"XiChen-ge?"

ZeWu Jun didn't turn around.

"I abandoned them. Uncle. My people. My sect." His voice was hushed.

"No, you didn't," Meng Yao said. "You obeyed your uncle. You-"

"I shouldn't have left."

"No, you did the right thing."

"I should go back. Now."

ZeWu Jun shifted as if preparing to get up. Meng Yao grabbed his arm in alarm.

"XiChen-ge, I know how you feel, but you shouldn't-" He broke off when ZeWu Jun shook off his arm and turned to him, no longer smiling.

"_You_ know? How could you possibly know how I feel?" His face was cold and his voice sharp and cutting.

Meng Yao's heart lurched in his chest, his eyes going wide. It wasn't the first time he had been yelled at, or been accused of not knowing his place. But by other people, not ZeWu Jun. _Never_ ZeWu Jun who had been nothing but gentle and kind and loving.

Ducking his head, Meng Yao sank his teeth into his lower lip. Tears burned in his eyes and he prickled all over with shame... pain... hurt.

"A-Yao? I didn't mean that!"

Two hands grabbed his arms, but when Meng Yao shook his head, they fell away.

"You're right," he choked out. "You're right, I don't-"

"No! No, I was wrong."

Silence fell, filled only by their breathing. ZeWuJun's was harsh, Meng Yao's hitching.

"A-Yao. Please look at me."

Slowly, Meng Yao peeped up to see ZeWu Jun's face stricken with guilt.

"I apologise. That was uncalled for. I... I can't do anything right today." ZeWu Jun's voice trembled.

"No. You were right, ZeWu Jun." Meng Yao tried to keep his voice steady but failed. "I _don't_ know. I couldn't possibly know what you're going through."

"A-Yao, please." ZeWu Jun struggled to get onto his knees, wincing.

"Don't move! Your wound will start bleeding again!" Meng Yao scrambled forward to stop him.

Undeterred, ZeWu Jun shifted until he was kneeling, face turning whiter with pain. Placing his hands together, he bowed, swaying a bit.

"XiChen-ge!"

"XiChen had no right to say that when A-Yao has been so obliging and helpful to me."

"XiChen-ge, your wound!"

"Please forgive me."

"Why are you apologising? You don't have to," Meng Yao replied, his voice shaking just as much. "I understa-" he broke off and shook his head.

"Say it."

Meng Yao shook his head again.

"A-Yao, say it!"

"I was going to say I understand," Meng Yao whispered, "but I won't because you're right. I _don't_ know what you're going through."

"But I had no right to raise my voice at you." ZeWu Jun looked somber. "Regardless of what happened, regardless of how I feel... that was no excuse."

Slowly, he reached for Meng Yao's hands and held them in his bigger ones.

Please forgive XiChen."

Meng Yao just stared at him, his throat aching.

Before he joined the Nie Sect half a year ago, he had gone to Lanling Jin to introduce himself to his father, Sect Leader Jin GuangShan. Instead of being accepted or even acknowledged, he had been kicked down the stairs of Koi Tower just because he had interrupted the grand celebration of the Jin Sect heir's fifteenth birthday on that very same day.

A birthday they both shared.

Everyone had watched, but no one lifted a finger to help as Meng Yao tumbled down the stone steps, one painful step at a time. When he reached the bottom, he had forced himself to get up and even bowed to his father before leaving. Blood was dripping down the side of his head, his body was bruised all over, and any pride he had at being related to the Sect Leader lay in the dust.

Yet here was ZeWu Jun, the leader of an equally well known sect, begging his forgiveness for just a few sharp words. A tear slipped down Meng Yao's cheek, followed by another.

"Please forgive XiChen," ZeWu Jun repeated, wiping away his tears with gentle thumbs. The genuine remorse in his eyes, as wet as his own, made Meng Yao's heart turn over.

"I forgive you, XiChen-ge," he whispered, "but only because you think it necessary."

Pulling his hands free, he shuffled backwards to put some space between them. Then he bowed until his forehead touched the ground.

"A-Yao...!"

"Please forgive me for thinking I have any right to bestow forgiveness on you!"

"A-Yao, what are you saying? Get up!"

"Not until you forgive me."

But strong hands pulled at Meng Yao's arms, tugging him upright and yanking him against a strong chest. Trapped in a hug that was much too tight, and all the more wonderful for it, he found his ear pressed to that chest, hearing the frantic beating of the heart within.

"A-Yao, never humble yourself before me like that again," ZeWu Jun scolded, resting his chin on Meng Yao's head. "Do you hear me? Never!"

Meng Yao nodded, unable to speak as more tears escaped his eyes. He didn't realise he wasn't the only one crying until something warm dripped onto his hair and ran down the side of his face.

That was it. That was the moment he realised just how much time he had wasted thinking of how to get his father to acknowledge and accept him.

No more. He was _done_ with Jin GuangShan.

From now on, Meng Yao vowed, he was going to stay by ZeWun Jun's side for as long as he was wanted and needed. He was going to devote the rest of his life to the one person who treated him with kindness, respect and love.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and sorry for making you swim through all that teary angst! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Warnings for some making out. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

Meng Yao lost track of time, wrapped in ZeWu Jun's strong arms and listening as the frantic heartbeat against his ear slowed down. Both their tears had already stopped for a while now, but he didn't want to let go or even sit up. Right now, he felt safe and cherished, and that was how he wanted to stay.

After some time, ZeWu Jun stirred.

"A-Yao? Have you fallen asleep?"

Breathing out a regretful sigh, Meng Yao straightened up as ZeWu Jun's arms fell away. Warm fingers found his chin, tipping it up so that lips could press against his. The kiss was light and tasted of remorse and the salt of tears, but Meng Yao didn't care.

"Are you alright?" ZeWu Jun asked against his lips.

"Yes." Meng Yao kissed him back. "I should check your wound."

"Later."

Meng Yao was only too happy to comply, responding eagerly until the chaste kisses turned into deep, open mouthed ones. Even when they broke off out of the sheer need to breathe, ZeWu Jun didn't stop kissing him, trailing his lips over Meng Yao's jawline, sucking on an ear lobe and then exploring the curve of his neck.

Meng Yao squirmed in delight and tipped his head back as he clutched at ZeWu Jun's shoulders, unaware of sly fingers untying his belt and pushing his robes open. Then warm hands were gliding over his shoulders and down his chest, fingertips brushing over his nipples, puckering them.

"XiChen-ge," he moaned. He felt like he was burning up, the soreness at his side all but forgotten as blood flowed down to pool in his groin.

"A-Yao." Those hands then slid back up to his upper arms and gripped tight as WeZu Jun lifted him onto his lap... only to freeze with a pained cry. He fell backwards, catching himself on one elbow, his other hand still holding Meng Yao.

"XiChen-ge, are you alright?"

Meng Yao found himself lying on ZeWu Jun's chest and quickly scrambled off of him. His lips were still tingling from the passionate kisses they had shared, but he stared in alarm at a spot of crimson blooming on the makeshift bandage.

"Your wound is bleeding again!"

"It is? Xichen apologises for... getting carried away."

Meng Yao smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand. Then he pulled his own robes straight and fastened his belt with somewhat clumsy fingers.

"That's the last thing you should apologise for, XiChen-ge," he chided.

ZeWu Jun gave a rueful smile.

"If it weren't for this," he gestured at his thigh, "we needn't have stopped so soon."

Meng Yao blushed.

"Even with your three thousand plus rules on physical intimacy?" He dared to tease.

Something almost wicked glinted in ZeWu Jun's eyes.

"Some rules could be bent a little," he admitted, "if both parties are willing."

Meng Yao's breath caught in his throat.

"A-Yao, are you willing?" ZeWu Jun asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Meng Yao replied at once. His eyes were drawn to the sizable bulge in those inner silk trousers, knowing his own body was in the same state. Before he could second guess himself, he pulled free the ties on those silk trousers and tugged them down enough for the hard flesh to spring forth, long and slender with the head flushed a deep rose.

The sight made his mouth water. ZeWu Jun was indeed beautiful from his head down to his toes... and everywhere in between.

"A-Yao! What're you-" ZeWu Jun tried to sit up, eyes wide and cheeks flushing pink.

"No, don't get up." Meng Yao crawled between those long legs. He had read about pleasing a male, but never had the chance nor inclination to put it into practice... until now. Lowering his head, he took a deep breath, finding the slightly musky scent intoxicating. Then he closed his hands around that proud erection and licked the tip.

"A-Yao!" ZeWu Jun's hips jerked.

Smiling, Meng Yao took him in. Just the moist head at first and then a little more. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in earnestness, his senses reeling at the feel and taste of ZeWu Jun's aroused flesh.

"Ahh..."

When trembling fingers wound themselves in his hair, Meng Yao peeped up to see ZeWu Jun staring at him, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Please allow me, XiChen-ge."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You... you'll stop when I," ZeWu Jun paused to swallow, "before I..."

Meng Yao couldn't help smiling, finding the sight of a flustered ZeWu Jun rather adorable. Instead of answering, he opened his mouth and took him in again, sliding his hands into the pants to cup what he couldn't see. Slowly, he took him in deeper and deeper while his fingertips continued to explore velvety skin. He used his elbows to keep those milky thighs spread wide, mindful of the wound on one of them.

ZeWu Jun's breathing grew harsher and his hips jerked on the ground, hands fisting tight in his robe skirts.

"A-Yao, stop. I'm close."

Meng Yao had no intention of stopping and looked up to meet ZeWu Jun's desperate gaze.

"A-Yao, please stop!"

The trembling fingers in his hair tightened, attempted to pull his head up, but Meng Yao hollowed his cheeks and ZeWu Jun's body snapped rigid. His mouth opened on a silent cry, hips bucking as he spilled inside Meng Yao's mouth before collapsing on the ground, flinging an arm over his eyes as he panted.

Swallowing every last bit, Meng Yao tucked him in and retied his trousers. He bit his lip to hold back a silly smile, feeling rather pleased with his accomplishment. His body was still hard and aching, but he didn't mind denying himself release for now.

At last, ZeWu Jun sat up and cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

"A-Yao, why didn't you pull away?"

"I didn't want to."

"Please tell me you didn't... swallow..."

"I did."

"Oh. I shouldn't have let it go this far. We're not married-"

"I know," Meng Yao interrupted him, ignoring the sharp pang in his chest. ZeWu Jun had touched his forehead ribbon to Meng Yao's forehead, had told him to grab it earlier to find this cave, but it didn't mean that he intended to marry him.

Did it?

Why would he when he was ZeWu Jun, one of the Twin Jades of Lan who were famous throughout the Cultivation World, while Meng Yao was a nobody?

"It's alright, XiChen-ge," he said. "I don't expect you to-"

"A-Yao!" ZeWu Jun grabbed his hands. "You didn't let me finish. I meant, we're not married _yet._"

Meng Yao's heart leaped.

"Oh."

ZeWu Jun tightened his grip, looking reproachful.

"Did you think I kissed you and allowed you to touch my forehead ribbon and asked you to sleep in my bed without any intention at all?" He asked.

Meng Yao ducked his head, embarrassed and happy and giddy all at once.

"Meng Yao apologises for-"

"No, please don't apologise," ZeWu Jun said and then he laughed a bit, shaking his head. "What you did... I have no words."

Meng Yao smiled.

"Was it good?" He whispered.

"It was very good," ZeWu Jun said and nodded. "I want to give you as much."

Meng Yao beamed and lunged forward, pressing their lips together.

"Oh. Urgh. Is that... my...?"

"Yes!" Meng Yao laughed as ZeWu Jun blushed again, not knowing where to look. Taking pity on him, Meng Yao drew back to tear another strip of cloth from his inner robe. "Let me change the bandage."

"A-Yao, wait! You haven't... released..."

"I'm fine," Meng Yao told him. "I want to take care of you first."

ZeWu Jun stared at him, his eyes softening.

"What would I do without you?" He repeated.

"Get well soon?" Meng Yao suggested.

"As soon as I can," ZeWu Jun promised.

After Meng Yao replaced the bandage, ZeWu Jun thanked him with a kiss and shifted to a lotus position to meditate and direct spiritual energy to his wound.

"I'll go take a look around but I won't go far," Meng Yao promised.

At the back of the cave was a tiny opening, just big enough for him to squeeze though. He found himself standing in a small clearing with a few trees. Dark clouds were stealing across the sky although it was still daylight. That was good. A heavy rain would wash the ground clean of ZeWu Jun's blood even if the dead soldiers were discovered.

Meng Yao went back inside and settled down beside ZeWu Jun, watching as the light faded from the cave entrance. It didn't take long before a rumble of thunder was heard and then it started raining, complete with thunder and lightning.

Drawing his knees up, Meng Yao wrapped his arms around his legs. Hopefully, the storm would prompt the Wens to leave Cloud Recesses, if they hadn't already. He didn't want to think about the lives that had been lost or the state Cloud Recesses was in.

Instead, he rested his cheek on his knees and gazed at the silent figure beside him, a small smile tugging at his lips. At least ZeWu Jun was safe and by his side.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! One more chapter to go. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

_The next morning..._

When Meng Yao opened his eyes, he felt somewhat disoriented. The firm body behind him and the strong arm draped around his waist were both familiar and welcome, but the hard ground was not. Frowning a bit, he raised his head to look around, going from half asleep to full wakefulness in the space of a heartbeat.

The Wens attacking Cloud Recesses.

Fleeing with ZeWu Jun and the Lan Sect's precious manuscripts.

Seeking to comfort him in the only way he knew how.

Meng Yao blushed at the memory of what he had done, and slowly slid out from under ZeWu Jun's arm. He turned around, smiling at how soundly the man was still sleeping despite the sunlight filtering in from the cave entrance. Taking off his outer robe, he covered ZeWu Jun with it before going to the tiny waterfall. He wet his face with the icy water and drank a few mouthfuls, even wetting his hair in an attempt to neaten it. Then he dried his hands and repacked the precious scrolls before setting the cloth bag against the wall.

He couldn't see Cloud Recesses from the entrance of the cave, but he could smell smoke in the air.

"A-Yao?"

Meng Yao turned to see ZeWu Jun sitting up and went over to him.

"Good morning, XiChen-ge. How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"Let me check your wound."

Unwrapping the bandage, Meng Yao was amazed to find the wound almost closed on both sides although there was still some swelling around the area.

"It's much better than yesterday!" He exclaimed. "Is this due to your spiritual core?"

"Yes. The more you cultivate, the stronger your spiritual energy, and the faster you heal from injuries."

"That's wonderful. Such a wound would have me laid up in bed for two weeks at least." Meng Yao couldn't hide the envy in his voice. Warm fingers found his chin and tipped it up to meet gentle eyes.

But your diligent care and the water used to clean the wound also helped. I am grateful to you."

ZeWu Jun pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Besides, it's not too late. I can help you to form a golden core of your own, but it will require a lot of hard work and training on your side."

"I'm not afraid of hard work," Meng Yao assured him. "Thank you, XiChen-ge."

ZeWu Jun kissed him again and smiled.

"I will also continue to teach you the guzhin. It's the least I can do for my soon to be cultivating partner."

Meng Yao smiled back, thrilled. He helped to pull ZeWu Jun to his feet and they both froze at the faint strum of what sounded like half a dozen guzhin, played in unison. ZeWu Jun held a finger to his lips, listening intently. Then he nodded.

"The Wens have left. It is safe to return. I need to see how uncle and everyone are."

\- o -

Clouds Recesses was a mess.

The air was thick with smoke and signs of destruction were everywhere - buildings torn down or burned, walkways damaged, wooden railings smashed. The white pebbles in the courtyards were displaced and stained red with blood. Bodies of both Lan and Wen soldiers littered the ground.

Ignoring the pained cries of the injured around them, ZeWuJun and Meng Yao headed for the infirmary which was bustling with activity and rapidly filling up.

"Uncle!" Despite his injured thigh, ZeWu Jun hurried past the beds, heading for a partitioned off area. Teacher Lan was sitting in one of the beds, a large bandage on one shoulder and his other arm in a sling.

"Uncle, please forgive XiChen for abandoning you!" ZeWu Jun fell to his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the ground.

"XiChen, I am glad you are alright. Get up, child!" A healer had to restrain Teacher Lan from getting out of bed so Meng Yao tugged at ZeWu Jun's arm until the latter raised his head.

"Please, tell me what happened," ZeWu Jun asked, his voice shaking.

With his voice equally pained, Teacher Lan recounted the number of deaths and injuries before listing some of the damages sustained. The Library Pavilion was half burned down, but luckily the forbidden room was still intact. The infirmary was damaged, but only on one side. Half the fields for growing crops had been set on fire.

"What about WangJi?"

Teacher Lan shook his head, looking older than his years.

"He had heard of the attack and rushed back to aid us. Clan members could hide in the Hantan caves, but WangJi surrendered himself and the yin metal to spare the lives of the sect members who couldn't get past the barrier. Wen Xu has taken him to QiShan Wen for their so-called lectures."

"WangJi, why did you come back?" ZeWu Jun whispered.

"XiChen-ge, I'm so sorry," Meng Yao said. "If there's anything-"

With a moan of anguish, ZeWu Jun turned and flung his arms around Meng Yao's waist, burying his face in his chest. Meng Yao wrapped his arms around his shoulders at once, holding him tightly as ZeWu Jun wept for their losses. Meng Yao couldn't stop his own tears from falling and didn't see Teacher Lan's shocked gaze on them especially when Meng Yao's shaking fingers brushed over the sacred forehead ribbon.

\- o -

The following weeks blended into a long and unending task of putting Cloud Recesses to rights. The dead were buried and the injured carried to the infirmary. Rubble was cleared and blood scrubbed from the walkways. The healers at the infirmary worked around the clock to heal the injured while the kitchens provided an unending stream of hot food to keep everyone going. Anyone who wasn't injured too badly pitched in.

It was mind numbing, back breaking work.

Meng Yao helped wherever he could - there was always things to do no matter where he looked. He spent hours taking inventory of all the books that were destroyed and helped to write copies of those too damaged to salvage. He spent almost as many hours in the infirmary, changing bandages and cleaning wounds, comforting the patients and making medicines. When he was relieved of those duties, he went to the kitchens to help chop vegetables, stir endless pots of soup and wash the dishes. He even took his turn replacing the boards on the walkways and painting the repaired buildings.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper bath or slept on a bed.

Throughout it all, he kept a close eye on ZeWu Jun. That sword wound should have healed completely by now, but ZeWu Jun was on his feet at all hours. He worked harder than anyone there, long into the night after everyone had gone to sleep, stealing minutes here and there to meditate instead of sleep.

After the first few days, Meng Yao gave up trying to make him rest and instead, made sure he had regular meals everyday. Whenever he was too tired to see straight, he would curl up beside ZeWu Jun and closed his eyes for a nap with gentle fingers combing through his hair.

\- o -

After almost a month, Cloud Recesses finally resembled the beautiful and serene place it had once been. Most of the buildings had been repaired or rebuilt. The Library Pavilion looked as good as new. The injured were healed.

With things more or less back to normal including himself, Lan QiRen declared the following day to be a day of rest and a simple dinner to be served in one of the newly restored halls for everyone to enjoy together.

Worn out, ZeWu Jun and Meng Yao just took quick baths and fell into bed, falling asleep in seconds with their hair still wet. When Meng Yao next opened his eyes, it was late afternoon and he was alone. His body still ached all over with the unending work and his stomach growled with hunger, but he felt well rested at last.

Wondering where ZeWu Jun had gone, he got dressed and went to the kitchens where he helped to prepare dinner. The next couple of hours flew by and soon it was time to wheel the heavy pots of stew to the hall.

The clan elders and heads of the respective units were already seated at a long table up front, facing all the other rows of tables. It wasn't a celebration, but everyone wore their formal robes. Meng Yao was glad he had put on his clean Vice Envoy robes especially when ZeWu Jun saw him and smiled in greeting.

Once everyone was seated, ZeWu Jun led a short prayer for those who had lost their lives in the attack and thanked everyone for their hard work and sacrifices, nodding at Meng Yao to include him. Everyone then tucked into the hearty vegetable and lentil stew. Despite his hunger, Meng Yao barely tasted it, his attention on ZeWu Jun who still looked sleep deprived and strangely distracted.

After dinner was over, ZeWu Jun stood up abruptly, saying he had another announcement to make. A low, concerned murmur started through the hall as Meng Yao frowned, wondering if the Wens were going to cause trouble again. ZeWu Jun turned to Teacher Lan who nodded and then he went around the table to where Meng Yao sat.

The voices died down as ZeWu Jun sat on his heels and held out his hands.

"A-Yao."

Meng Yao darted a nervous glance around the hall before extending his hands, allowing ZeWu Jun to grasp them in his warm ones.

"A-Yao, I have done you a disservice for making you wait a whole month and I apologise for that."

"XiChen-ge..." Meng Yao gulped, his head empty of words, his heart beating faster inside his chest. Surely ZeWu Jun wasn't going to - not in public - not in front of everyone!

But when ZeWu Jun smiled at him, Meng Yao forgot everything except this man he loved.

"Vice Envoy Meng Yao," ZeWu Jun spoke in formal tones, "we have not known each other for long, but you have won my admiration, my respect and my heart. Will you be my cultivation partner? Will you marry me and make Cloud Recesses your home?"

Meng Yao stilled, unable to believe his ears as he gazed into those warm, loving eyes.

"XiChen-ge!" He gulped. "To serve you and be with you for the rest of my life, I would like that more than anything, but Sect Leader Nie..."

ZeWu Jun's smile was radiant despite his exhaustion.

"Not to serve me, but to be my cultivation partner and spouse. I will speak to Da-ge. I am confident he will give us his blessings."

Tears welled up in Meng Yao's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to accept, but he had to be sure of one thing first.

"What about my past?" he whispered.

He could feel the hundreds of eyes on him and ZeWu Jun. Again, he glanced around at the sea of silent faces staring back at them. Over the past month, he had toiled beside them, shoulder to shoulder, and back to back. He had been treated as one of them, and knew he had earned their respect.

But would they hold his late mother's profession against him and deride him for aspiring to be ZeWu Jun's cultivation partner?

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I thought I could wrap things up by this chapter, but it looks like there's one more to go. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Enjoy this chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

"What about your past?" ZeWu Jun asked in surprise, putting the slightest emphasis on 'about'.

Meng Yao licked dry lips as he darted another nervous glance around the hall. He loved this man with all his heart, but oh, how he wished he hadn't proposed in front of everyone!

"My late mother," he whispered.

ZeWu Jun smiled again, so tender that Meng Yao's heart ached.

"A-Yao, I'm grateful to her for giving birth to you, and for instilling all the good values you possess. Your conscience, modesty, thirst for knowledge, industriousness and eagerness to help. Everything you are, right down to those big eyes and that very charming dimple."

"Oh," Meng Yao said and blushed bright red, feeling like he had just fallen in love with ZeWu Jun all over again.

"A more relevant concern, I think, would be your father."

"Oh," Meng Yao said again, but in a harder voice. The lack of surprised exclamations from their audience proved that this was common knowledge, rather than a revelation.

"I went to see Sect Leader Jin on my fifteenth birthday," he admitted, not without some bitterness. "He... chose not to acknowledge me as his son."

"A-Yao, I-"

"It's alright." Meng Yao tipped his chin up. "His opinion no longer matters to me, XiChen-ge. Yours does."

ZeWu Jun's eyes glittered, but whether in indignation on his behalf, or in happiness as his reply, Meng Yao didn't know.

"I consider that his loss," ZeWu Jun declared. "In that case, the one I should seek permission from is Sect Leader Nie as you are his Vice Envoy."

Meng Yao nodded and gave a tremulous smile, his throat tight. Then someone cleared their throat.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Elder Lan HuiZhong who sat beside Lan QiRen at the long table, a heavy frown on his face.

"XiChen, I did not take you for a cut-sleeve, but more importantly, do you not know what his late mother was?"

The gentle smile on XiChen's face vanished.

"With all due respect, Elder HuiZhong, I am aware of her profession. It is nothing to me."

"Nothing?" Elder HuiZhong repeated, looking shocked. "Even if the same gender, the chosen cultivation partner of our Sect Leader must come from a decent background and a good family."

Meng Yao ducked his head, teeth digging into his lower lip.

"QiRen, you are his uncle. Surely you cannot condone this match! It goes against our sect motto! Our Sect Leader will be ridiculed for his choice of partner, and our clan will feel the shame!"

"Elder HuiZhong!" ZeWu Jun's voice was sharp.

"XiChen," Master Lan said. "Allow me to answer Elder HuiZhong."

Meng Yao peeped up to find the man's steady gaze on him as he stroked his goatee with one hand.

"Vice Envoy Meng Yao was of great assistance during the Wens' attack. He was instrumental in bringing ZeWu Jun and our precious manuscripts to safety."

Meng Yao blinked in surprise. Master Lan had never even mentioned the part he played, let alone thank him for it.

"That does not excuse his past or the fact that he isn't a Lan!" Elder HuiZhong objected.

Before ZeWu Jun could say anything, someone gave a discreet clearing of their throat. It was Chen-yishi, the Head Healer, sitting on Teacher Lan's other side.

"Over the past month, Vice Envoy Meng Yao spent a great deal of time in the infirmary. I had the opportunity to observe him at work. Despite being self taught, he is skilled at tending to wounds, and his knowledge of medicinal herbs on par with our junior healers. He also spent many hours comforting the patients when we ran out of pain relief medicines during the first week. I find him humble, caring and not above doing the most menial of tasks; three important traits expected of a Lan."

Meng Yao stared at him in shock. Chen-yishi hadn't said a word of praise to him and even chided him for making a small mistake with the cough relief medicine.

"Be that as it-" Elder HuiZhong began only to be interrupted by someone else clearing their throat. It was Lan JiaYing, the middle aged, no nonsense lady in charge of the Library Pavilion.

"Over the past month, Vice Envoy Meng Yao spent many hours helping to put the library to rights. He stayed up very late on several nights to make copies of our damaged manuscripts and books. He treats the books with care and his calligraphy is neat. I find him diligent, careful and disciplined; another three important traits expected of a Lan."

Meng Yao stared at her next, his throat feeling tight and his eyes starting to water. Lan-qianbei hadn't said a word about his help or his writing, only giving brief nods when checking his work.

"But-" Elder HuiZhong tried again only to have someone else interrupt him.

It was Lan QingZhao, the Head Cook who reported Meng Yao's willingness to do any task assigned to him whether it was mopping floors or washing dishes. She praised his solid knowledge of vegetables, on how they should be cooked to best preserve their nutrition, and how to minimise food wastage.

But it didn't stop there. More people raised their hands, eager for the chance to speak.

Lan XingJuan said the fever medicine Meng Yao prepared was not as bitter as their usual one. Lan MingYu insisted the stew Meng Yao cooked was the tastiest he had ever eaten. Little Lan XiuYing shyly raised her hand and thanked Meng Yao for sitting up with her injured father when he couldn't sleep due to the pain of his broken ribs.

And on and on it went until it seemed like almost everyone in the hall had something to say.

Long before they finished, Meng Yao was silently weeping, his sleeves getting soaked with the tears he kept having to wipe away. The approving smiles and nods he received made him feel like his heart could burst with happiness. Even the two Lan disciples who had whispered about him during his first day here nodded at him, looking rather abashed.

When the hall fell silent at last, Meng Yao got up on shaky legs and went to kneel beside ZeWu Jun in the space between the main table and the others. He bowed to the elders until his forehead touched the floor. Then he straightened up and turned around. But when he would have bowed again, two strong hands grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"A-Yao, what did I say about humbling yourself like this?" ZeWu Jun chided.

"But XiChen-ge...!" Meng Yao protested.

Shaking his head, ZeWu Jun gently pressed the hems of his own sleeves to Meng Yao's face. His eyes were just as wet, but his smile was as bright as the sun.

"Well, what say you now, Elder HuiZhong?" Master Lan asked, sounding almost smug.

The other man gave a sigh, looking a bit disgruntled.

"I still feel our Sect Leader should have a female cultivation partner of suitable background to bear him heirs," he said gruffly. "But I accept that Vice Envoy Meng Yao is ZeWu Jun's choice."

"Thank you, Elder HuiZhong," ZeWu Jun replied and turned back to Meng Yao, his eyes twinkling.

"A-Yao, I have obtained our elders' permission, but you have gone a step further and earned the approval of our entire clan. Please say you'll marry me or I will never live down this shame."

Meng Yao had to laugh a bit even as more tears welled up.

"Yes! Meng Yao would be more than honoured to be ZeWu Jun's cultivation partner!"

He was swept into a tight embrace with one ear pressed to ZeWu Jun's chest where the rapidly beating heart within mirrored his own. Oblivious to everything else, he only looked up when ZeWu Jun's embrace loosened, and found himself soundly kissed.

That brought an immediate reaction from their audience - exclamations of surprise and amusement from the younger disciples, and clucks of disapproval from the seniors. Meng Yao broke the kiss at once, blushing to the tips of his ears. ZeWu Jun was as pink as he was, but his eyes glinted with mischief.

"I love you, A-Yao," he whispered and tipped his head to press his foreheads together.

"I love you, XiChen-ge," Meng Yao whispered back.

"You'll have to stop calling me 'ge'. And I think we have broken a rule or two," ZeWu Jun added with a rueful smile.

"Not the very important ones, I hope." Meng Yao said and smiled back.

Together, they turned to bow and apologise to the elders.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! One more chapter to go, for realsies this time. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Here's the final chapter at last. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

"When is the date of the wedding?" Chen-yishi asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Meng Yao is only fifteen," ZeWu Jun began. "I intend for us to be engaged until he turns sixteen."

"Which will be in two days' time," Meng Yao added with a shy smile.

ZeWu Jun turned to him, eyes widening in pleased surprise.

"Two days?" He repeated and grabbed Meng Yao, giving him a sound kiss that resulted in a minor uproar from their audience again. Then turned to the elders with Meng Yao's hand held in his.

"With the elders' permission, our wedding will be in two weeks' time," he replied firmly. Then his smile faltered. "It would be ideal if WangJi could return in time."

Before Lan QiRen could say anything, the sound of footsteps were heard hurrying towards the hall. One of the disciples guarding the entrance appeared, apologising for his intrusion.

"What is it, Lan Ming?" ZeWu Jun asked.

"Second Young Master Lan has returned from the QiShan Wen lectures!"

As the murmur of voices rose, ZeWu Jun stepped forward.

"How is he?"

"His leg is still a little injured, but other than that, he appears fine."

"That is good news. Please bring him to the infirmary, I will meet him there."

"We will too." Both Lan QiRen and Chen-yishi got to their feet. "Are we agreed on the wedding date then?"

ZeWu Jun smiled.

"Yes. Meng Yao and I will marry in two weeks' time," he declared.

\- o -

_Two weeks later..._

Meng Yao had assured ZeWu Jun he was perfectly happy for them to do the three prostrations without any wedding robes or witnesses, but ZeWu Jun vetoed his suggestion. Lan QiRen and the other elders even insisted that they hold a more formal occasion befitting a Sect Leader, with everyone in attendance.

The Jiang, Nie and Jin sect leaders were invited, but only the first two attended. Meng Yao immediately apologised for Jin GuangShan's slight and told ZeWu Jun he didn't care if he never saw his father again. Knowing he had everyone's blessing to be ZeWu Jun's cultivation partner was all the recognition he needed. In fact, HanGuang Jun's quiet words of congratulations meant more to him that his father's would have.

On the morning of the wedding, everyone gathered again in the same hall. There were no fireworks or musicians, no banners or dancers. None of the pomp and grandeur any other sect might have thought necessary for such an auspicious occasion.

But everyone looked happy to be there and many smiles appeared when the bridal couple entered the hall, wearing auspicious red robes. They weren't new or particularly lavish, but Meng Yao didn't care. In fact, he was hard pressed to keep from weeping out of sheer joy and ZeWu Jun was almost as teary eyed as he was.

The ceremony was a simple and quiet one, even by Lan standards, out of deference for the lives so recently lost, and the general losses and damage they had sustained.

After the three prostrations, Lan QiRen presented Meng Yao with a new forehead ribbon bearing the same cloud design in metal. With a radiant smile, ZeWu Jun tied it around Meng Yao's forehead, whisked away the latest tear and kissed him, just brief enough that no frown had a chance to settle on any of the elders' faces.

Then it was time to receive congratulations from everyone. Meng Yao caught a glimpse of envy in Sect Leader Nie's eyes and couldn't help wondering, with a pang in his chest, if the man harboured more than just brotherly feelings for ZeWu Jun who thankfully, didn't seem to notice.

The midday feast that followed was also a simple one, but had fish and even chicken in honour of the wedding and their guests.

Two hours later, after everyone had enjoyed themselves and their guests had left Cloud Recesses, the bridal couple retired to the Hanshi. As soon as the door was closed, they turned to face each other.

For the past two weeks, Lan QiRen had insisted that Meng Yao slept in one of the guest quarters. The engaged couple had no chance to meet in private or to enjoy anything more than a quick hug and kiss. But now, they were finally together and could adore and indulge in each other to their hearts' content.

With a smile, ZeWu Jun held out his hands. Meng Yao smiled back and placed his hands in those larger, warmer ones, gazing into eyes so filled with love and wonder that he found himself blushing and even squirming.

"A-Yao, how did I get so lucky as to have you as my cultivation partner?"

And here was Meng Yao thinking he had cried every happy tear he had. Blinking more back, he smiled.

"Because you asked me to stay a day."

"That was without doubt, the best decision of my life," ZeWu Jun declared and drew him closer.

After several lingering kisses that turned Meng Yao's knees to jelly, ZeWu Jun removed his silver hairpiece and new forehead ribbon. Then he swung Meng Yao up in his arms without warning, surprising a soft cry from him.

"XiChen-ge! I can walk!"

ZeWu Jun laughed.

"I know you can. But please indulge me. I've had a little dream of carrying you to our bridal bed."

"Oh." Meng Yao looped his arms around his partner's neck and buried his hot face in one broad shoulder.

"And you shouldn't call me 'ge' anymore, remember?"

"I'll try to remember, XiChen."

"Good." ZeWu Jun carried him to the bed and deposited him on the mattress before sitting down beside him.

"Would you untie my hair, A-Yao? And my ribbon?"

"Gladly!" Meng Yao scrambled onto his knees.

As soon as both items were removed and ZeWu Jun's hair finger combed until the tresses lay like black silk against his red robes, he tumbled Meng Yao onto his back and followed him down, kissing him, eager hands roaming all over until Meng Yao was squirming, his breath coming out in hitching pants.

They started stripping each other of their wedding finery, kisses and caresses getting in the way until there wasn't a stitch of clothing left and pieces of red silk garments lay scattered on the bed and floor. Then they paused to stare their fill, cheeks flushing red and hearts racing, nipples tightening and already stiff flesh between their legs hardening still further.

"A-Yao, you're so beautiful."

"That's what I should say to you."

ZeWu Jun smiled and lowered his head, trailing gentle fingertips and lips down Meng Yao's trembling body.

"Xi... XiChen!"

Crouched between those pale thighs, ZeWu Jun looked up, eyes warm with desire.

"I remember when you touched me in that cave," he said, his voice deepening and sending shivers through Meng Yao. "I remember telling you I wanted to do the same."

"You're not obliged to." Meng Yao gulped as his flesh twitched in those warm hands.

"I want to," ZeWu Jun assured him. Grabbing a pillow, he slid it under Meng Yao's hips before lowering his head to kiss the flushed, round head.

"Aah!"

ZeWu Jun's smile widened and then there was no more need for words as he started to love Meng Yao in earnest, elbows keeping those trembling thighs widely spread. He didn't stop when Meng Yao told him to, not even when he pleaded.

Panting, Meng Yao leaned up on one elbow and made a wild grab for ZeWu Jun's hair, trying to tug his head up in an exact mirror of that incident in the cave. Just like that day, it was too late. He came a second later with a sharp cry and spilled inside that warm, loving mouth.

ZeWu Jun swallowed it all before pulling Meng Yao upright and kissing him.

"XiChen...!"

"Don't be embarrassed, you taste fine."

When Meng Yao's blush deepened, ZeWu Jun chuckled and kissed him again. Then he leaned back, looking solemn.

"A-Yao, I want you to take me."

Meng Yao stared at him in shock.

"What? But-" A finger placed against his lips stopped him.

"When I proposed to you that day, you said you would be happy to serve me. I don't want that."

"But-"

"Shh. I may be Sect Leader, I may be older than you, my spiritual power may be higher than yours, my physical strength greater... but in our marriage, I am never your superior. We are cultivation partners and we are equal to each other. I want our lovemaking to be on equal terms as well."

Meng Yao gulped as more tears welled up in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and nodded.

"In that case, I have an idea."

Picking up the small jar of jasmine oil from the table beside the bed, he took ZeWu Jun's hand and dipped two fingers in the fragrant oil.

"A-Yao? I thought-"

"Shh." It gave Meng Yao a thrill to say that to ZeWu Jun in turn, and an even stronger one when he received an obedient nod in return. Putting down the jar, he straddled ZeWu Jun, knees on either side of those muscled thighs.

"Please indulge me, XiChen. I've also had a little dream about our wedding night."

ZeWu Jun's eyes gleamed.

"And what would that be?"

Taking ZeWu Jun's hand, Meng Yao positioned those long, oiled fingers against his opening.

"I dreamed of you making me yours," he said.

"But-" ZeWu Jun swallowed as his index finger slid inside a tight channel.

"I will take my turn later," Meng Yao promised, his voice hitching as he pushed that finger deeper inside him. "But not now."

"A-Yao, I... I'm not sure I know _how," _ZeWu Jun admitted, cheeks flushing pink and looking so adorably uncertain that Meng Yao just had to kiss him again.

"I will guide you. You know I read everything I can get my hands on, right?"

ZeWu Jun's soft laughter caught when the tip of his middle finger was placed against the same opening and pushed inside.

"But I've never done this with anyone," Meng Yao promised.

"I know. You're my first as well," ZeWu Jun assured him.

"I know." Meng Yao pushed down on those two fingers, forcing them deeper inside him.

"Ahh!" They gasped in unison, Meng Yao grimacing at the sudden stretch.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

Looking down into XiChen's concerned eyes, Meng Yao felt the discomfort fade and smiled. He leaned down to kiss him again and then he started rocking back and forth, inhaling sharply when those fingertips pressed against a certain spot, resulting in a sharp burst of pleasure.

"Ah," ZeWu Jun said softly, eyes gleaming with newfound knowledge. There was no need to guide him any further. He started thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist this way and that as Meng Yao shivered and panted above him, his spent flesh growing heavy again.

"XiChen... e-enough. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think so."

They used a little more jasmine oil to coat ZeWu Jun's length which he held upright in one hand. Meng Yao positioned himself over it, grabbing onto ZeWu Jun's shoulders for balance as he lowered himself.

Their joining was smoother than either had expected for ZeWu Jun was long but slender, and Meng Yao's body young and supple. Despite his inexperience, ZeWu Jun's control of his body was impeccable. He kept his hips still and coaxed Meng Yao to find his pleasure first as he mapped the slim contours of Meng Yao's chest with his hands and leaned forward to suck the taut pink nipples into his mouth, one at a time.

Shivering, Meng Yao closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, his breath hitching in his throat each time the hard flesh inside him rubbed against that certain spot. His muscles tightened with anticipation as he grew closer and closer to another stunning release. Then he stopped moving and opened his eyes, panting softly.

"A-Yao?" ZeWu Jun gulped, cheeks flushed pink and breathing just as unsteady. "Why did you stop?"

"Would you come together with me?" Meng Yao requested with a shy smile.

ZeWu Jun's answering smile was brilliant. Closing a hand over Meng Yao's leaking erection, he started stroking it quickly, thrusting his hips up at the same time.

Meng Yao cried out, his body convulsing almost at once as he spilled between their bodies. Still fisting him, ZeWu Jun thrust upward and followed him into release seconds later with a gasp, releasing his warmth inside Meng Yao. They exchanged a breathless kiss before falling onto the bed with Meng Yao lying on top, both too overcome to speak.

After their breathing slowed down, ZeWu Jun turned onto his side and pulled Meng Yao into his arms, pressing kisses to his hair.

"A-Yao? Are you alright?"

Meng Yao turned to face him, his eyes roaming over happy eyes and a soft smile, awed anew that this beautiful, loving man was his.

"Yes. That was... so much better than I dreamed it would be," he replied.

"Agreed," ZeWu Jun said and leaned forward to drop a kiss on Meng Yao's nose. "So, what do you propose we do now?"

"Well, you could give me my second lesson on the guzhin," Meng Yao suggested with lowered eyes although his dimple betrayed him.

ZeWu Jun chuckled, running a gentle fingertip down Meng Yao's still flushed cheek.

"Or we could make love again because we'll need to build up our appetites for the tea I ordered."

"Tea? With those delicious little osmanthus cakes?"

"Of course."

"Ah. Then I supposed my guzhin lessons will just have to wait," Meng Yao agreed and laughed when ZeWu Jun rolled on top of him and started kissing him again.

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did, please let me know. Stay safe! :)


End file.
